Bella's Reincarnation
by Bianfie
Summary: Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella. Slightly OOC. Please write reviews.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't know any of the characters of the story.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Prologue

Bella's POV

Edward left and Bella tried to follow him.

She tried to do reckless things to see Edward again. Then one day, she got drunk at a party and had a one night stand. The she found out she got pregnant.

She had a son and after 50 years she died.

Edward heard about this and he got depressed.

Now Alice had a vision and she saw … Bella?


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story. (Except one)

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter One: Arrival

Bella's POV

I am Isabella Marie Swan. I was named after my great grandmother. I've heard stories about her from my grandfather. My great grandparents, Renee and Charlie, was also divorced like my parents. And he said I look exactly like her so I was named after her.

My mom's name is Claire and I live with her, but since she wants to travel, I'll go live with my dad for a while. He moved to Forks when they got divorced so I'm going there. I don't really like it there because it rains a lot.

Today, I'm moving to Forks. I've already made up my mind.

When I arrived there, dad fetched me from the airport. He said that mom was going to send my car here, but it might take a week or two before it gets here.

Dad also said that he got me enrolled in Forks High. It's the middle of the year but I'll just have to catch up. I mean it's easy enough since I've transferred to more than six schools before I transferred here.

Tomorrow's my first day of school. I don't know why but I'm suddenly feeling nervous.

I'm gonna explore the house a bit to calm myself.

It's not working. I'm just gonna go to my room to fix my closet.

"Uh! My closet's a mess." Then I saw an open floorboard. I saw a CD, pictures stereo for a car and two expired plane tickets. I took all of it out and I was interested at the photos. I saw my great grandmom with an extremely good looking boy. I'm guessing is her boyfriend before but, I'm pretty sure he's not the one who got her pregnant. Boy, do they really look like they're madly in love.

Then dad's voice brought me out of my little world. "Yes, dad?" "What do you want for dinner? 'Cause I'll get takeouts." "Anything's fine."

After dinner, I felt tired so I took a bath and got ready to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two: First Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Two: First Day

Bella's POV

When I woke up, I had a feeling that something interesting would happen today.

I prepared for school fast because I don't want to be late on my first day.

Dad actually asked our neighbor to bring me to school since he has to go to work. She was very nice and friendly. But now, I'm beginning to really miss my car.

When I arrived, a lot of people looked at me but I guess I'm not gonna be the center of attention because five very beautiful people came out a silver Volvo. But why do I feel like I know them?

"Bella, honey, would you like me to pick you up later?" Uh, I can't believe I keep zoning out like this. "Uh, sure. Thanks!" Then I got off the car.

The bronze haired boy was looking at me throughout the whole conversation and I can't believe that he was smiling at me the whole time, so I smiled back.

I went to the school's main office to get my schedule. When I got there, I saw the five beautiful people again. I guess they're new too.

"I am Alice Cullen." said the girl that looked like a pixie. "I'm Rosalie Hale." said the girl with long blond hair. "I'm Jasper Hale." said the boy with blond hair. "Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen." said the biggest of the three boys. "I'm Edward Cullen." said the boy who smiled at me earlier. "And I'm guessing you're Isabella Swan?" said the receptionist. "Umm… yeah!" They all chuckled at my response. Then she gave us all our schedules and the map of the school. After that we all went out of the school office to go to our classes.

"Hey, I'm Alice!" "I'm Bella." "I think we're going to be best friend!" Whoa, I had a slight déjà vu there. "Ok?" Then she took my schedule and compared it to hers. "Hey, all of us would have two classes with you!" "What?" "Well, all of us are juniors." "Ok." "Well, we're all gonna be in the same gym class then one subject with one of us." "Great, at least I'm not alone." "What do you mean?" said Edward, he looked really concerned. "Nothing, I'm just glad that I'm not the only new student." "Oh, okay." "Well, Bella, I'm gonna be with you for first period. Do you mind if I go with you?" Rosalie asked. "Sure, let's go!" "Bye, Bella! Bye, Rose!" "Bye, everyone!" I said.

I was with Jasper for second period, with Emmett for third period, with Alice for fourth period.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Alice asked when we were heading off to the cafeteria. "Sure!"

After getting our food we went to meet the others. "Hey!" they greeted us. 'Hi!" Alice sat beside Jasper. I sat beside Edward because there were no empty seats left. Then a girl wearing very tight clothes went to Edward. "Hi! I'm Jessica." Whoa, she's flirting with him. It's so funny. "Bella, what's so funny?" Rosalie asked. Uh, I can't believe I did that. "Nothing, I was just thinking." "Well, Jessica, I'm Edward." Edward told Jessica. "Would you like to go out with me?" Jessica asked Edward. "Sorry, I can't." Edward told her.

We were all getting along and then the bell rang. I have my next class with Edward so I went with him. We talked about mindless things before class started.

Then we went to gym class. I don't really like gym class, I actually hate it. But with Edward, in gym class, I don't know, suddenly I'm starting to love it. He's great and we have a lot in common.

But then I remembered the boy on the picture, he looks exactly like Edward. But maybe he's just Edward's great grandfather.

"Swan, Cullens and Hales, you six can be exempted from now." the coach said. I did a happy dance on the inside. "You can all sit on the bleachers." the coach said. I happily obliged. I was going to go sit already but Alice called me to go sit with them to the higher part of the bleachers. They looked concerned, so I sat with them.

"Hey, Alice!" "Hey, Bella! Why are you smiling like that?" Uh, oh! "I just hate gym and since we're exempted for now, we're all safe from my clumsiness." "You're clumsy?" Edward asked. "Well, kind of, in sports." I said.

After a while, Jessica came over and started flirting with Edward shamelessly. I guess she doesn't take no for an answer. "Hey Edward, I guess you were shocked to answer properly during lunch, so I'm giving you another chance. Would you like to go out with me?" OMG! This is so hilarious. "Bella, what's so funny this time?" Alice asked. "Sorry (laughs) its (laughs) funny (laughs)!" Uh, why do I have to have laughing fits now. I guess they think I've gone crazy. "Sorry Jessica, but no." Edward said. I laughed even harder when I saw her disappointed face. Then I saw Emmett laughing with me.

After that, not much happened then the bell rang. We all talked for awhile, then I said goodbye. I waited for the lady who'll fetch me. Then, when she came, she brought me home. We were both silent on the way home.

When I arrived home, I went to my room to have a bath and do some homeworks.

After a few hours, I was hungry so I went down to grab dinner. I saw a note from dad on the fridge.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I can't join you for dinner. I have to work late._

_- Dad_

Whoa, this is cool! I have the whole house to myself.

I prepared myself some food and went back to doing my homework. After that, I prepared my things for tomorrow and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three: Finding Out

DICLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Thanks to those who reviewed my stories and to those who added me to their favorite authors and stories. Thanks a lot!

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Three: Finding Out

Bella's POV

I woke up because I was startled by my alarm clock. I had the best dream last night. It involved the Cullens, especially Edward.

Then I remembered I had school today, so I got ready for school. I'm so excited to see the Cullens again.

They were already there when I arrived. We all hang out again like yesterday.

During gym class, we all changed into our uniforms because we aren't exempted anymore. I was paired with Edward for badminton. I hope I don't hurt him.

When it was our turn to play, Jessica and her partner were chosen to play against us. Jessica was smiling very wide. Good thing she wasn't wearing very tight clothes, now I can concentrate more on the game and I won't embarrass myself in front of the whole class. Now, I'm only worried about hurting Edward during the game and because he might hate me if I did.

So far I am doing well with the game. I haven't given myself and Edward any injuries. He is very good and maybe the reason why I'm doing well is because I'm trying to show off a little. But then, when I tried to hit Jessica's shot, I tripped causing me to fall and the worst part is I accidentally grabbed Edward's hand causing him to fall with me. His hand is icy cold but he didn't touch anything cold. That's very weird. And then I looked at his eyes and it was gold. Whoa, he wears contacts? I have to remember to ask him about that later, but now we have to win this game.

We won the game mainly because Edward was good and I didn't trip and humiliate us anymore. Now, we just have to take a shower.

After our shower, I met up with the Cullens because they'll drive me home. "Hey!" Emmett said. "Hi!" I greeted everyone. Okay, now is my chance to ask Edward but I noticed that all of them has the same color of eyes so I decided to ask everyone. "Guys, are you all wearing contacts?" "Not exactly, we'll explain everything later. Ok?" Edward answered. "Ok"

While we were looking for a place to talk, my mind had flashbacks about the Cullens being vampires, three vampires, Edward killing a vampire and Edward and his family frozen on their specific age. I never saw that before. Why am I seeing that?

When we stopped I had more crazy flashbacks about Edward saving me from being crushed by a van, Edward running fast with me on his back, a meadow, Edward sparkling in the sun, the Cullens playing baseball very fast for humans and very loud. Why am I having weird flashbacks? "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. "Yeah, I'm fine but I think I've officially snapped. My brain is having crazy flashbacks." Why did I say that? "What flashbacks?" Jasper asked. Great! I was hoping they wouldn't ask that because I might offend them. "Just you guys being vampires, but good vampires." I said. They look shocked when I said that. "Because if you all are, I don't care. I like all of you too much to care." I said. Edward looked pained with what I said. "Please answer me!" I said. "Are you sure you won't tell anyone about it?" Rose asked. "I'll take it to the grave." I said. They all looked pained. "Well, yes." Emmett said. I was shocked. What did I get myself into? Did I really care? No. "Great! Can I ask some questions?" They look happy and shocked. "Sure" Alice said. "Edward, is this you in the picture?" I said. I showed him the picture and he looked sad. "Yes" Edward said. "You were my great grandmom's ex boyfriend?" I asked. "Yes" Edward said. He looks like I stabbed him. "She loved you and she told stories about all of you." I told them. "Really?" they all asked. "Yes!" I answered. "No questions about us?" Jasper asked. "Well, no. Grandmom's stories and my flashbacks covered that." I said. "And you still accept us?" Rose asked. "Absolutely" I said. "Thank you!" Alice said. Then she hugged me and I hugged her back. "You know you're exactly like your grandmom. You're just more confident than her. And you just found out faster." Emmett said. "Thanks!" I said.

We talked for a while but I checked the time and I had to go. "Let's go guys!" I said. And they drove me home.

I did my homework, e-mailed mom, ate dinner with dad and got ready for bed.

That night, I dreamed about the Cullens, especially Edward.


	5. Chapter Four: Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Four: Feelings

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling great even though my alarm clock was annoying because even though it wasn't sunny, it wasn't raining so that is good enough for me.

After enjoying the weather for a while, I took a shower, got dressed and ready for school. My dad already left for work so I made myself breakfast.

I was ready to leave when I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and saw Edward. "Hi, Edward!" I said. "Hi, Bella! You look happy today." Edward said. "Well, I am. The weather is sort of good and I had a good sleep." I said. "Well, would you like to ride with us?" Edward asked. "Sure!" I said. Edward's smile grew wider when I answered. "Let's go!" I said.

I sat in front with Edward. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper sat at the back. It wasn't really a quiet ride because I had a lot of questions today about them that I didn't think about asking them yesterday.

Then, when we arrived at school I asked Edward if we could talk about my great grandmom since we arrived early.

During our conversation, I felt that he really loved my great grandmom. Whenever he gets upset I held his hand and every time I do it, I felt an electric current flow through my arm. Maybe he noticed it too because he's now smiling a very dazzling smile.

During classes, I keep thinking about Edward. I don't even know why but I'm guessing it's because I'm starting to like him more than as a friend. I'm not used to this because he's the first boy I'm feeling this for.

During lunch, I asked if Alice and Rose would like to accompany me to the girls' bathroom. I wanted to tell them about it because I want advices.

After I told them about how much I like Edward, they gave me good advices. But I decided that I'll just tell him, I'm just hoping that he won't hate me for it.

After class, I asked him if we could talk. He looked really confused, but he still followed.

I looked for a place where we could talk. After finding a good place, we stopped and I braced myself for his rejection before I spoke. "Edward, I have something really important to tell you. You might think that this is really crazy because I've only known you for like, two days. But I feel like I've known you for a very long time. I like you, Edward." I said. I hope I didn't freak him out with what I just said. I hope he could like me back. Why isn't he responding? "Edward, please say something. If you don't like me back its okay." I decided to tell him since he wasn't responding. Maybe I should just walk home. "Bella, I love you!" Edward finally said. It took me off guard but at the same time I did a happy dance in my head.

We decided to meet up with his family already. They were smiling so wide that I feel like they overheard our conversation.

During the drive to my house, a thought kept bothering me so I decided to ask Edward about it. "Edward, do you really love me or do you just love me because I remind you of my great grandmom?" I asked. He look pained. Maybe they only like me because I remind them of my great grandmother. "Honestly, at first, I only liked you because you remind me of your great grandmom." Edward said. Ouch! That hurts. "But now, I realized that I love you because you're somehow different. I think I love you more." Edward said. I hope he really means that. "Bella, I mean it." he said. I think Jasper felt my doubt that's why Edward knew.

When we reached my house, I said goodbye to them but Edward insisted on walking me to the door. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Our kiss was sweet and gentle. Then after we broke apart, I said goodbye to all of them.

I did my homework, prepared dinner, ate with dad and then showered.

Then I checked my e- mail and I saw that mom had sent me a message.

_Bella,_

_ I'm doing great, honey. How are you? How are they treating you? Any cute guys?_

_Love, _

_Mom_

I can't believe mom would ask that. And I also wrote back.

_Mom,_

_ I'm fine. Everyone's been good. And I sort of have a boyfriend._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I love mom but she's very blunt that sometimes it becomes very embarrassing.


	6. Chapter Five: Sleep Over

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much!

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Five: Sleepover

Bella's POV

When the weekend finally came I was very happy because it's my first weekend here. I will also hang out with the Cullens.

I went downstairs to spend some time with dad and to ask him if I could have a sleepover with the Cullens. I made a very nice breakfast so that dad would go easy on me and my requests.

After finishing our breakfast I decided to ask his permission. "Dad, the Cullens invited me to a sleepover at their place. Could I please go?" I asked. "Okay, honey but be careful." he said. I guess he didn't worry because they have a good reputation and they are very good people. "Thanks, dad!" I said.

I went upstairs to pack my things for the sleepover.

After packing, I double checked everything. Then, I got ready to leave.

I checked the time and I realized I finished earlier than I expected. I decided to call mom. I dialed her number and after three rings, she picked up. "Hello?" mom said. "Hi, mom! It's me, Bella." "Hi, honey! How are you?" "I'm great!" "Honey, who's your boyfriend?" mom asked. Great! She remembered it, now she'll ask me all about it and she won't stop until she gets everything she asks me. "Well, his name is umm… Edward Cullen." I said. "Well, tell me about him." "Well, we're both seventeen. He's adopted. His dad is a doctor. His mom is an architect. His siblings are also adopted. I'm also friends with his siblings." "He sounds great, honey, I hope I can meet him." "Well, mom, I have to go now. Bye!" "Bye, honey! Be safe." mom said.

I checked the time again and I realized that Edward will come to pick me up soon. I'm so excited to see him. We've been hanging around a lot since he became my boyfriend. We've grown very close to each other.

After a while, I heard the doorbell. I got my things and went downstairs. I found my dad and Edward talking and surprisingly they look like they are getting along well.

When they spotted me they stopped talking. Edward came to me to help me with my things. Then after loading my things in Edward's car, we said goodbye to my dad.

The sleepover was great. We watched movies and played a few games. I asked about them and they asked me about my life. Alice and Rose played dress up and I became their doll. Although I hate the dress up part, I looked pretty after because Alice and Rose did very well.

I am very disappointed that the sleepover has already ended. I really enjoyed it. That was my first sleepover with friends. I was never really very close to the other people at my old schools. I had friends but it was more like they were people who kept me company in school so that I won't feel too alone.

I went home Sunday afternoon. Dad was out for a while and the Cullens wanted to hunt. I made myself do chores and read.

When dad came home, I was done preparing dinner. I called dad and we ate our dinner together. "So, how was the sleepover?" "Great! I had a lot of fun." Then dad asked me more stuff about the sleepover.

After dinner, I did the dishes while dad tried to help me. "Dad, I'm gonna go sleep now. Goodnight!" "Ok, honey. Goodnight!"

I went upstairs, then I took a quick shower. Then, I got ready to sleep.

I was startled at the middle of the night. I think I saw Edward. "Edward?" I whispered. "Go back to sleep, love." he whispered. Then he kissed me. I fell asleep again after that.


	7. Chapter Six: Complication

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much!

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Six: Complication

Bella's POV

A month has passed and I grew very close to the Cullens. Mom and dad got used to the idea that I have a boyfriend now. Edward and I are kind of inseparable now. He sneaks up to my room every night now since I saw him there during the middle of the night.

Now, we are all playing around. I'm having so much fun. I don't really worry much about getting hurt before but I have to be careful now because Edward gets over protective of me and he worries about me too much already.

Then, they stopped playing and Edward got more protective than usual. I heard them growling and they gathered around me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Vampires are coming. They aren't like us." Alice said.

Then, I saw who they were talking about. Two vampires came. One was a man who had dreadlocks and the other was a woman who had reddish orange hair. I had a flashback about three vampires coming during the Cullens' baseball game. When I snapped out of it, I realized that one of the three was killed by Edward. I also remembered their names. The man was Laurent and the woman was Victoria.

When reality finally set in, I saw the two charging. I felt so scared. I don't want anyone getting hurt. They killed Laurent easily but Victoria got Edward. "No!" I said. I almost cried but I have to save Edward. I cut my hand so that she'd get me so that she'd let go of Edward. It worked and the Cullens killed her too.

Then, they came to help me clean up my cut. "Edward, I'm fine." I said when I saw that he had a pained expression. "I know." Edward said. "I know why they came so no need to explain." I said. "Are there more?" I asked. "That's all, Bella. You're safe now." Alice said. I smiled at that. The, I had another flashback of Edward leaving. "Edward, you're not ggonna leave me are you? Please don't leave!" I said. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "No, love. But, why are you asking that?" he said. "I had a flashback." I said. He understood me. "I won't leave you, ever. Okay?" he said. I just nodded and hugged him.

When I got home, I ate, showered and got ready for school.

Edward came and he stayed with me.


	8. Chapter Seven: Surprise and Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Seven: Surprise And Decisions

Bella's POV

I woke up early so that I could talk to Edward about things.

Turns out I didn't wake up early enough because he left already. I guess I'd have to wait until he picks me up for school.

As I was preparing for school, I was very anxious about seeing him. I am very afraid that he might leave me but I trust him when he said he won't leave.

Then, I noticed that there was a note for me written in Edward's elegant script.

Love,

I have to go home to get ready for school. I'll see you later when I'll come over to fetch you.

I promise I won't leave you.

I love you!

-Edward

Okay, I shouldn't panic. I'll see him very soon when he picks me up.

I have to get ready now.

When I was done, I heard someone knocking on the door, I smiled instantly.

When I opened the door, I saw Edward. He was smiling too. He looked happy to see me too. "Hi!" he said. "Hey!" I greeted back. Then, I kissed him shortly on the lips and then I blushed when I saw him smile amusingly at me. I blushed harder when I realized what I did.

During our trip to the school, I asked him everything about the flashback about him leaving. He told me everything and he promised that he won't leave me until I ask him to.

School passed by quickly maybe because I was having so much fun. I wasn't worrying anymore about Edward leaving me since we've already talked about that.

When I got home, I cooked for dad. I made him something special because I was so happy today. Edward even helped me in the kitchen even though he doesn't eat human food. Sometimes, he eats with us but I don't know how he does it because they think it's repulsive.

Then, we did our homework before dad came home. Edward finished first because he knew all of it already. He helped me finish it because I was having a hard time in some of it.

When dad came home, Edward stayed with us and ate with us. They became very close and they have really gotten along well these past couple of weeks.

After that Edward had to leave for a while and then he would come up to my room after hunting for a while.

I prepared for school, showered and got ready for bed.

When Edward came to my room, I felt so relieved. But then he got down on one knee. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every single day of forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I was so surprised. I am too young for marriage but I love him very much. "Yes, but not now. Maybe before college or something like that. Please!" I said. He looked happy with my response. "Sure!" he said. "I love you!" I said. "I love you, too! Forever." he said.

When I got ready to sleep last night, I felt so happy. Edward and I would be together forever. But I couldn't sleep yet. I think I would like to be a vampire too just so I can be with Edward forever. I feel that it would be worth it.

Then, I had a flashback involving me and Edward at a prom. I asked him if he could turn me into a vampire but he said no. He said that he'll rather let me live a full, normal and happy human life.

I have to get him to change his mind about that. He might be able to give that wish to me since I know that he'll give in. He usually always follows or give me what I want.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure!" he said. Maybe I should ask him first about the ring and why would he propose to me now. "Where did you get the ring?" I asked. "It was my mother's. It was given to me when she died." he said. I hugged him and he kissed the ring on my finger. "Can I ask you more questions? I'm just really curious." I said. He chuckled at what I said but he nodded. "Why did you propose to me now?" I said. "Well, I wanted to show you how much I love you. I also wanted to prove to you that I'll never leave you." he said. I smiled at what he said. Then, I kissed him showing him how much I love him.

When I remembered that I still had to do something, I stopped. He had a huge smile on his face which I'm pretty sure reflected my own.

"Umm … I have to ask you for something. I really want it." I told him. "Anything for you, love." he said. "Honestly, I don't think you might like it but I have a very good reason for asking you for it." I said. He looked confused. "Love, please tell me already. I can't read your mind and the suspense is killing me." he said. I smiled a little at his impatience. "Edward, I want to be a vampire. I want to be with you forever." I said. He looked like he was thinking of something. "Okay! But only after we're married." he said. "But I'd be older than you, unless we get married before I turn eighteen." I said. "Love, it's okay." he said. "But I don't want to be older than you." I said. He chuckled at my whining. "Technically, I'd still be a lot older than you, love." he said. "Fine, but I want you to be the one who would change me." I said. "Okay, but after we're married." he said. "Okay!" I said. "Sleep now, love!" he said. Then, we kissed. "Goodnight, Edward!" I said.

Then, slept happily that night.


	9. Chapter Eight: Secrets and Confession

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Eight: Secrets And Confessions

Bella's POV

A lot of months have passed and I grew attached to the Cullens. My mom has met them already and she adores them all. My parents already treats Edward like their son. We haven't told my pareants about our engagement. So far, the Cullens are the only ones who knows about it. I'm still waiting for the perfect time to tell my parents. I know that they already sense our feelings for each other are very strong. I don't think that they are ready yet, though because I don't want them to think that Edward got me pregnant or anything like that. I want them to understand that the reason of our marriage is love.

I'm a bit scared of getting married. I don't want to screw anything up especially our relationship. I'm also afraid of what others might think because it's not normal for teenagers to get married.

When Edward found out about those problems, he said that we love each other and that's all that matters. He helps me calm down whenever I think that the news about our engagement already came out.

I want to be ready before we announce it because I'm pretty sure that the news would travel fast and rumors would be spread.

Edward and I are more inseparable than before. He still sneaks up to my room every night.

I already told Edward that I want to get married after senior year so that I'd only be a year older than him. He said it's perfect since we're going to the same college and we'd probably live together. I don't know how it happened but we both got accepted into Dartmouth. I mean I'm sure Edward could get in but I don't know what he did so that I could get in. I asked him about it and he told me he didn't do anything and I deserved it. I was just happy I got accepted because I applied to a lot of schools.

We're all seniors already. So far, I'm having fun. The Cullens wants me to experience a lot of human experiences that they don't want me to miss. They said that I shouldn't miss those experiences because I might regret missing it. They also said that it won't feel the same way when I'm already a vampire. I couldn't say no to the reasons they gave because I don't want to offend them and because Edward begs me too because he doesn't want to take anything away from me. I can't actually say no to Edward.


	10. Chapter Nine: Birthday

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Nine: Birthday

Bella's POV

I woke up because I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said. "Happy birthday, honey!" dad said. He looked really happy. Wow! Time flies so fast that I didn't even realize that it's my birthday. "Thanks, dad!" I said. "You look a little surprised there honey." he said. "Well, I actually forgot that it's my birthday." I said. "Well, you better get ready for school. Edward's almost here." he said. "Okay, dad." I said.

Then, I realized that today, I'm officially older than Edward. Uh! This is not very good.

After I got ready, someone knocked on the door. Dad answered the door. "Bella, Edward's here." he said. "'Kay, dad. I'm coming." I said. I cleaned my plate and then I went to the door. Then, I kissed dad on the cheek. "Bye, dad!" I said. Edward opened the car door for me and I happily got in.

On the way to school, Edward was smiling. "Happy birthday, love!" he said. "Thanks!" I said. "I have a gift for you, love." he said. "Thanks! But that's not really necessary." I said. "I know, love. But it would be unfair for me if everyone you love can give you a gift but I'm not allowed." he said. "I know, but you gave me yourself and nothing could top that." I said. Then, he handed me a small box. "Open it, love." he said. When I opened it, it contained a charm bracelet with a heart shaped diamond. "Edward, I love it!" I said. "It's a representation of me and like it, my heart is yours." he said.

When we arrived at school, Edward opened the door for me. While I was going out the car, I checked if anyone is watching. Since no one is watching, I kissed Edward. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for, love?" he said. "Thank you and my heart is yours too." I said. He smiled widely at that.

When we entered the school, Edward and I talked. "Love, Alice wants to throw a party for your birthday." he said. "What?" I said. I'm so surprised with that. But before I could respond, the rest of the Cullens arrived. They all greeted me happy birthday and I thanked them. "Alice, please don't throw a party." I said. "Bella, trust me it would be fun. It's only us." she said. "Alice, you're already planning our wedding. Please, I don't want to have a party." I whispered. "But Bella, Edward is planning your honeymoon and all I can do is help. Please Bella, let me have my fun." Alice said softly. She also gave me a pout. I looked at Edward for help. He was just smiling at me, clearly amused. "Fine Alice! You can throw a party for me." I said. "Thank you, Bella! You won't regret this." she said. "Okay!" I said. Then, Edward kissed me because I'll be with Rosalie for first period.

When the final bell rang signaling that we could already go home, I had a flashback. It was my birthday party. It was going great but then I got a paper cut. After that everything turned upside down.

When my flashback ended, I realized that Edward left because of the disastrous birthday. I talked about it with Edward. He promised me he'll never leave me and that he'll protect me.

We went to my house first to call mom because she left me a lot of messages. Then we went to the Cullens'. Alice and Rose dressed me up. We had a little party. All of them gave me presents. Everything went smoothly but I noticed that all of them were very cautious and Edward never let me out of his sight. I guess they didn't want what happened before to repeat.

When the party ended, I was really happy. I had a lot of fun. I also noticed that the Cullens looked really happy when nothing happened to me. "Thanks! I really enjoyed this." I told all of them. "Oh, honey, it was no problem. We enjoyed it too." Esme said. "I guess I better bring her home." Edward said. "Ok, son. You two be careful, ok?" Carlisle said. "Ok, dad!" Edward said.

Our drive home is very quiet. We weren't talking but we were both happy. Edward was even smiling pretty wide.

When we arrived at my house, dad noticed our arrival so he went out to greet us. I finally noticed the time and it's already late at night. Good thing that today is Friday and we have no classes tomorrow. "Hey, kids! Did you both have fun?" dad said. "Yeah, dad! It was great." I said. "Well, sir, I have to go home now. Bye, Bella!" Edward said. "Okay, drive home safe." dad said. Then, dad entered the house to give us privacy. "Edward, do you really have to go? Please don't leave me!" I said. I sounded desperate but I really need him. "Love, I won't leave you forever, remember? I'll see you in your room, okay?" he said. Then, he kissed me. I tried to deepen our kiss and he was okay with it so I kept going. Then, I had to pull away to breathe. He was smiling at me. "Love, you have to go in now. You're dad is planning to go out. I'll just wait for you upstairs." he said. "Okay!" I said.

When I entered our house, I said goodnight to dad. Then, I went to take a bath.

After my bath, I went to my room. As promised, Edward was there waiting for me. We talked for a while and I told him about my most current flashback and my fear. We settled it. We also kissed for a long time before I went to bed.

So far, this is the best birthday ever!

I slept peacefully that night knowing that Edward would stay with me forever.


	11. Chapter Ten: Vampires and Past

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Ten: Vampires And Past

Bella's POV

My birthday was a blast. It is definitely one of my most memorable birthdays.

Now, a few months after my birthday, I've found out about the transformation story of every member of the Cullen family. All of them said that during the change, you feel like you're being burned but the burning would stop after the change. Some memories would also be blurry. Your senses would heighten. Some would have special abilities.

I also found out that Alice and Jasper weren't changed by Carlisle.

All of them said that even though they didn't get their happy endings during their human lives, at least they got it now.

They still insist that I should experience every human experiences. I still do it because I realized that it might not feel the same anymore when I'm already a vampire. I also see that they're all happy to see me happy.

As usual, Edward is still very overprotective of me. He still overreacts when I trip or get hurt.

They also told me about the Volturi. They sold that the Volturi is not like them. They drink human blood. They're also the ones who creates and enforces the vampire law. They punish those who breaks the law. They collect vampires with special abilities to join their army. I also found out that Carlisle used to be with them but he left because he didn't really like their ways.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Graduation Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Eleven: Graduation Day

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling startled. It's been a few months since my birthday. It's graduation day now. I can't believe it! Time flies so fast.

I don't really have to rush because the graduation ceremony won't start early. But since I'm already awake, I can prepare for it. Then, I noticed that Edward is here and I didn't even notice. "Good morning, Edward!" I said. He looked happy maybe because I finally noticed his presence. "Good morning, love!" he said. Then he kissed me. "Alice said that she'll come by to dress you for later." he said. Oh, no! Not another makeover. Then, I looked at Edward and he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I said. "You looked so horrified, love." he said. "I don't wanna be Barbie Bella." I said. "It's okay, love. I'll tell her to go easy on you." he said. "Okay, thanks!" I said. Then, I kissed him.

After an hour, Alice came to dress me up. Edward told her to go easy on me before she made him go home. She put me in a beautiful yet simple dress. It was very comfortable. Then, she did my hair and make up. She didn't go overboard with it. She then put me in heels. It wasn't too high so it was okay with me.

She finished on time, then, she left to go home.

I went with dad because he took the whole day off to celebrate with me.

The ceremony wasn't so boring. It was somehow sad because high school is over and we all have to go our separate ways.

Afterwards, I had dinner with dad. It was good spending time with him. Then, he drove me to the Cullens' house because Alice is throwing a huge party. Everyone is invited and I think everyone came to see their house. Everyone is very curious to see it.

The party was amazing but I have to go home. Of course, Edward stayed with me. Everyone had a good time at the party. The Cullens were good hosts. I also had so much fun. I thanked them for the great party then, Edward and I left. I told him how much fun I had. We also talked some more about our future before I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I could definitely see that Bella had fun that night. I can't believe how much it thrilled me to speak to her about our future. I'm definitely never going to let her go.

When she fell asleep, I kissed her forehead. I still can't believe how lucky I am that I got a second chance to be with her again.

I love her and I'm never letting her go again unless she doesn't want me anymore. Although, I'll always watch over her.

I'm so excited that I was given a chance to make it right. Now, I can marry her and be with her forever. From now on, I'll try to give her everything she asks for, even if I don't like it. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Engagement Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait.

In this story, Bella's parents are divorced but they remain good friends. And I kind of patterned this part to the original part so it's kind of identical.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Twelve: Engagement Announcement

Bella's POV

Our wedding will take place on August so that we'll have enough time for planning. It would also give us all time to prepare me for when I become a vampire.

Three days have passed since graduation. Mom will come here today to visit us. She wasn't able to buy plane tickets to arrive for my graduation but she came now. I'll tell mom and dad about it once she arrives. Edward will come by later to help me in telling them. He's just out hunting today.

After two hours, someone knocked on the door. When I opened it, I saw that Edward has arrived. He was smiling very wide and he looked very excited. "Hi, love!" he said. "Hi! How was the trip?" I said. He knew what I meant by that. "Good, but I missed you." he said. "I missed you too." I said.

Dad fetched mom so that left me and Edward to wait together. We talked about how to tell my parents about our engagement and what I did while he was away.

When mom and dad finally arrived, I felt very nervous because I don't know what they'll say about it and if they would approve of it. I think Edward realized how nervous I was because he told me to calm down but he said it very softly that I was the only one who could hear it.

When we saw them, I went to hug mom. "Hi, mom!" I said. "Hi, honey!" she said. "We would like to announce something. It's very important." I said. "Okay, honey." dad said. They both looked a little worried. Edward calmed me down because I'm starting to freak out.

When we entered the living room, we all sat down. I felt so scared. I sighed and started to think of good ways to tell them. "Bells, Edward, what's going on?" dad asked. "Edward and I are engaged!" I blurted out. "Did you get her pregnant?" dad asked. "No, sir. I just wanted to do things the right way since we're going away for college and we're gonna be living together." Edward said. "Okay, but promise me you'll always take care of her?" mom said. "I'll take very good care of her forever." Edward said. "You have our blessings then." dad said. "Welcome to the family, Edward!" mom said. Then, they told Edward that he could call them mom and dad. I was so surprised by what happened but I felt very happy because we don't have to hide it from them from now on.

After a while, mom called the Cullens to come and celebrate with us. While they prepared, Edward and I talked. "Love, what's on your mind?" Edward asked. "I'm so glad that they finally know." I said. "Your mom's very happy about it. She wants to help in the planning. Your dad is okay with it because we won't live in sin." Edward said.

When the Cullens arrived, Alice asked mom if she would like to help with the planning and she said yes. They all got along great. Carlisle and Esme told me that I could also call them mom and dad. Ofcourse, I told them that I would since they are already family.

Everything went great. I was so glad that everything went perfect.

That night, Edward stayed with me like always. We talked about what we did while he was hunting. Then, we started making out before I went to bed. I was truly happy that day.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:Wedding Preparation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Sorry for the very long wait.

In this story, Bella's parents are divorced but they remain good friends. And I kind of patterned this part to the original part so it's kind of identical.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Thirteen: Wedding Preparation

Bella's POV

Weeks have passed but I still don't know much of my wedding's details. Alice doesn't want to tell me. She said she wants to surprise me even though I told her that I hate surprises. Good thing that sometimes she asks me about what I want or else I won't know a thing because no one tell me. I already tried making Edward tell me about some details but he won't tell me anything. Ugh, I really hate not knowing things! The worst part of it is that I'm the only one who doesn't know because all of the Cullens know and my parents know.

Every time I see them, I ask about the details. Unfortunately, no one cracks. I even tried begging because no one talks to me about it. I was willing to do anything just to get some information. I was becoming desperate.

Then, I finally decided that I would not get any information from asking them. I decided to wait for any of them to slip some detail or I'll just "accidentally" walk in the room whenever they talk about it. Of course I didn't forget about Alice so I kept "changing" my decisions.

I tried executing my plan a lot of times and no one has slipped. I think they're all scared of Alice.

"Alright, I've had enough! Please, Edward, tell me something about our wedding details. I'm going insane here!" I said. I can't believe that I just had an outburst like that. Then, I looked at Edward and he looked like he found that hilarious. "Love, have patience. This will be a very good surprise, I guarantee." he said. "Fine!" I said. Then, we went back to our previous conversation. I trust him that it will be a good surprise but I'm still very curious.

When I went to sleep that night, I had a dream of our wedding. It was perfect. It reflected Edward and I perfectly. I loved it so much that I hope Alice would do that or at least some of it to our actual wedding.

Then, I suddenly woke up. I started crying. Then, I felt two strong, cold arms embracing me. Edward was comforting me. "Shh, love! Everything is okay. I'm here." he said. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back and I started to relax. I then told him about my dream. "Love, I really wanna tell you about some of our wedding details but Alice might get mad at both of us and she'll blow my surprise for you." he said. "But I really wanna know! Please, Please tell me something, anything." I said. "Love, we want to surprise you, please!" he said. "Fine, but you will change me." I said. "Okay, love!" he said, smiling .

After that I kissed him. Then, we started having an intense make out session but as usual, we stopped before it got too far. Then, I went to sleep. I had the same amazing dream.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:Before the Wedding Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites. You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Sorry for the very long wait. Please review my story.

In this story, Bella's parents are divorced but they remain good friends. And I kind of patterned this part to the original part so it's kind of identical.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Fourteen: Before The Wedding Day

Bella's POV

After a few months, our wedding day is going to happen tomorrow. Today is my last day as Isabella Marie Swan and then tomorrow I'll be Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen's wife. I am so excited!

I still don't know much about my wedding but a lot has happened these past few months that has occupied my mind. Like when my beloved, somewhat new car stopped working for unknown reasons just after Edward and I discussed about him buying me things whenever I need one or when something needs replacing. Now I own a very expensive and ridiculously strong and armored car. I don't even wanna know anything about it because I might throw a very embarrassing fit. Edward also gave me his mother's ring as an engagement ring. It is encrusted with expensive stones. I wear it now because the engagement news already spread. I was surprised it took this long.

Now, I avoid crowds as much as I can to avoid being in the spotlight and so that rumors won't spread so much. And it still creeps me out that I still get more attention than the Cullens. But there are bad rumors that spread that they involve the Cullens but they just ignore them. They mostly just get disappointed or mad about it that people have to talk or think about these kinds of bad things. But I, of course, can't take these rumors like how they're taking it that's why I need at least one of them or one of my parents around me especially when I'm out. They keep me calm and controlled.

Lately, I'm always with Edward. But I can't always be with him. Like right now, I'm with Alice for my final fitting so Edward can go hunting. I love my wedding dress. It is very flattering for my figure because it really accentuates my curves. It has some blue in it for something blue and because Edward likes blue on me. The dress is old, Alice said that she adjusted it to fit me but she made it even before they moved back to Forks so that takes care of something old. All I need are something borrowed and something new.

After a few hours, my fitting is done. "Okay, Bella, take care of yourself. Please don't do anything risky today." Alice said. "Of course, Alice!" I said. "I'm just saying please take good care of yourself." she said. "See you tomorrow, Alice!" I said. "Okay, bye!" she said.

After Alice left, I cleaned my room for a while. Edward won't be here for a couple more minutes so I still have enough time to tidy up and do some household chores. I cleaned my room, did my laundry, cleaned the living room and cleaned the kitchen. When I had nothing left to do I read some books.

When Edward finally arrived, I opened the door for him. We talked for a long time until I noticed that I'm hungry. While I prepared dinner, Edward asked me if he could help and I let him. Then I ate my dinner. After I cleaned up, I went upstairs to my room with Edward following behind me. We talked more and then we started making out. We were getting heated when we heard some spine-tingling scratch. "Edward, what is that?" I said. "Love, that's Emmett. He and Jasper came to pick me up for my bachelor party. But if you want I can stay here. I prefer being with you than going with them." he said. Then we heard another scratching. "Bella, if you don't let Edward out, we're coming in to get him." Emmett said. "Edward, maybe you should go with them before they tear dad's house down." I said. Edward chuckled but stood up to leave. "Bye, love. See you tomorrow!" he said. Then he kissed my forehead and went out through the window.

When Edward left, I realized that they might bring him to a strip club so I started panicking. What if he realizes that he doesn't want me? He might like one of the strippers in there. Oh, no! Then I saw Jasper peaking through my window. He sent me calming waves but it was of no use because of my thoughts. "Bella, why are you panicking? I can feel your emotions and Edward is worrying about you." Jasper said. "Jasper, you're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" I said. "Dude, don't tell her anything!" Emmett said. Then, I heard a very loud thud. "Ouch, Edward! Chill." Emmett said. "Bella, we Cullens, don't roll like that. Don't worry! We'll just take him out for some mountain lions." Jasper said. "Thanks, Jazz!" I said. "No problem, sis!" he said. Then, I let the calming waves envelope me so that I could sleep.

During my sleep, I had a wonderful dream. Edward and I are together and I was a vampire. I loved my dream.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Big Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories and add them or me in their favorite list. You guys rock! I'm also sorry for the very long wait. I hope that you enjoy my first very long chapter.

In this story, Bella's parents are divorced but they remain good friends. And I kind of patterned this part to the original part so it's kind of identical.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Fifteen: The Big Day

Bella's POV

I woke up to my very annoying alarm clock. I don't even remember setting it last night. I hate my alarm clock whenever it wakes me up for nothing of importance. I plan on going back to sleep after I turn the stupid thing off. After I turned it off, my phone started ringing so I answered it without looking at my phone. "Bella, don't you dare go back to sleep! I'm coming to fetch you." Alice said. Then she hung up without waiting for my response. I'm so confused! Why would I need to wake up this early during vacation? Oh my gosh! I forgot that today is my wedding day. Today, I'll become Edward's wife. He'll officially be mine and I'll be his forever. I can't believe I forgot, I have to thank Alice for reminding me.

After that, I made my bed and then took a shower. I took a hot shower and used my favorite shampoo to calm my nerves. I became very nervous after realizing that today is my wedding day and that means I will be put in the spotlight today. I really hope that I don't do anything embarrassing in front of everyone, especially the Denali Coven.

While taking my shower, I remembered the time Edward and I talked about them. There are five of them. Their names are Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate and Tanya. They are currently living in Alaska. They are like the Cullens who are vegetarian vampires. To the Cullens, they are like family. They have known each other for a long time. That's why Edward asked me if we could invite them to our wedding since they are family and he wants to introduce them to me. Of course I agreed to his request because this is his wedding too and they're important people in his life so I won't deny him. But then I asked him if he liked any of the women there because I'm pretty sure that they're inhumanly beautiful too. He said no and I trusted him because he said he loves me.

Maybe I should thank my great grandmother and fate for my good fortune. I love Edward and he loves me. I guess I'm lucky that I got what she wanted. Thanks grandmom!

The water turned a bit colder so I finally got out of the shower. I got dressed in a button down shirt, jeans and flats. I made a simple breakfast for my parents and myself. We didn't talk much because I'm very nervous and excited at today's event. I think that I'm starting to get on their nerves because I'm becoming very fidgety. "Bella, honey, please calm down. Everything will go smoothly. Relax!" mom said. I just nodded my head because I was trying to calm myself.

After eating, I washed the dishes and then I waited for Alice to come and fetch me.

After a few minutes she arrived. I opened the door for her. "Hey, Alice!" I said. "Hi, Bella! We need to hurry up so that we'd have enough time to prepare. By the way, thanks for taking good care of yourself. You look good!" she said hastily. "Thanks!" I said. Then, she pulled me out of the house after talking to mom and dad in private. I can't believe that no one has slipped around me and I still have very little idea of the details of my wedding. They're all really good at this.

I snapped out of my thoughts when we were getting near the Cullens' mansion. I noticed the outside decorations. They looked beautiful. "Do you like the decorations?" Alice said. I just nodded my head because I can't believe they pulled this off. "Good, that's all you're allowed to see before the wedding." Alice said. So this is why Edward suddenly begged me to hang out at our house instead of theirs. I realized that they only worked on this for four days. Maybe they could finish faster but then, mom and dad would notice. "Alice, you guys are really good. Maybe you all should think about having a wedding planning business. You all did great!" I said. Alice smiled a huge smile. "I'm glad that you love it." she said. "How could I not love it? It looks amazing!" I said. I am so happy that even without my help, they got what I like.

Then, we pulled up to their garage. When we got out, Alice put a blindfold on me. "Alice, why are you blindfolding me?" I said. "Well, I want to have a full impact when you're walking down the aisle." she said. I just complied with her knowing that it would be of no use because Alice would win our argument.

Then, she directed me into the house. I stumbled a little but at least I didn't fall. The house smelled amazing but I was too busy thinking about Edward. "Wait, Bella, do you think the scent is too much? You're the first human in here because I just did this last night." she said. "Alice, don't worry it smells perfect!" I said. "Okay, then, let's go upstairs!" she said.

When we were upstairs, I still kept thinking of Edward. "Alice, where is Edward?" I said. "Well, he's still with Em and Jazz. Bella, he's not allowed to see you before the wedding." she said. "But he already saw what I'll look like." I said. "No, he doesn't know. So far, I'm the only one who saw you and I know that I haven't slipped." she said. "Oh, wait! They're here! They just arrived." she said. When she said that, I kind of calmed down because Edward is back. Then, Rose came in just before Alice started with preparing me. "Can I help?" Rose said. "Sure!" Alice said.

While they were preparing me, I felt so sleepy. I think I actually fell asleep. I don't really remember much of it.

After finishing my hair and make-up, Alice and rose woke me up. I still felt tired but I can't go back to sleep. I feel so nervous and excited. "Bella, we have to get you in your dress." they said. Then they started helping me in the dress. They worked so fast but yet so careful.

After they finished dressing me up, they looked at me up and down then they had huge smiles on their faces. I, of course, blushed because of the way they looked at me. "Okay, Bella, stay here while we get ready." Alice said. Then, they got a big mirror. "You may look at yourself now." Alice said. "Okay!" I said. Then, they left for a while to go get ready. I breathed deeply before I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

The woman I saw in the mirror looked really beautiful. She looked like she could really stand beside Edward and feel like she belonged there. I can't believe that woman is me. I can't believe I could look this beautiful without undergoing surgery.

After looking at myself, Alice came back fully dressed and prepared. She looked absolutely breathtaking that it made me feel very self-conscious. I'd look ordinary compared to her. "Hey, Bella! Did you look at yourself in the mirror already?" she said. "Yes! Thank you so much for helping me look pretty." I said. "Bella, you're not just pretty, you're beautiful. And you're welcome, because you're going to be my sister-in-law, it's no problem at all." she said. I blushed at her compliments. "Oh, Alice, you look so stunning!" I said. "Thanks, Bella! But you and Edward are still the stars today." she said. I just laughed. "By the way, where is Rosalie?" I said. "Oh! She's downstairs because she's going to be the pianist for the wedding." she said. I nodded my head.

After a while my parents stopped by to give me a beautiful sapphire necklace. Then they gave me a short pep talk before Alice made them go out for a while. She then lends me her garter. I wore both things and now, I'm officially finished and ready.

Dad is going to escort me down the aisle so he came with us. Alice gave all of us instructions then the ceremony began. I blushed a lot when dad and I are walking down the aisle. I saw mom crying and Esme would be crying if she was able to do so. The, I saw Edward. He looked stunning. I can't believe that I am lucky enough to be loved by him.

Throughout the whole wedding ceremony, I felt so lucky and very happy. And by the look on Edward's face, most especially his eyes, I think that he feels the same way.

Then, the reception was great. I think everyone is having fun. I also met the Denalis. They're all so nice to me like they're also my family whom I've known for forever. I suddenly had flashbacks about the three vampires hunting me. I saw Laurent warning the Cullens about the hunt. After my flashback, I looked at Edward. I felt afraid that Laurent might be involved with Irina because she was mildly glaring at me. I felt Edward starting to get overprotective of me so I decided to speak. "Irina, I know that you and Laurent became very close and I'm very sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive all of us for what happened because he and Victoria charged at us so he got killed." I said. They were all surprised by what I said but I wanted her to forgive all of us. She stood very still that it got kind of scary. "I was falling in love with him but I understand because he didn't seem so interested. I'm just jealous because I miss him a little bit." she said. I hugged her because I felt so guilty. Then after that, everything went smoothly and I had lots of fun with Edward.

After a while, Edward and I started dancing again for our last dance before we go on our honeymoon. I still don't know where we're going but as long as we're together I'm fine. "Love, did you enjoy your big day?" he said. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Yes but it's you big day too so, did you have fun?" I said. He chuckled but nodded his head. Then we started kissing passionately. I think we were only kissing for a few minutes when Alice started calling me to get ready to leave for our honeymoon. I didn't really pay attention to her because I was busy. She then started talking louder and I think everyone was looking at Edward and I but I couldn't care less. Then after a few more threats and pleadings from her Edward stopped and then glared at her. I think she threatened him to let me go or else she'll tell me where we'll have our honeymoon.

When Edward let me go, Alice dragged me upstairs. "Alice, I hope you're not mad. I'm really sorry but I just can't help myself." I said. "It's okay, Bella, it wasn't anyone's fault. Now, let's go!" she said. When we entered her room, mom and Esme helped her in dressing me up. We finished quickly but then Rose came in because they forgot something so she came in to help.

After dressing up, we went downstairs. I saw Edward again and I noticed that he also changed his clothes. We left after saying goodbye to everyone.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Honeymoon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories and add them or me in their favorite list. You guys rock! I'm also sorry for the very long wait. I'm also sorry if I didn't reply to your review I promise to review to each one from now on.

Thank you to the following for your reviews: sheeiur22, AliceCullen3, Mackenzie L. and aashik. They really made my day.

This story is about to come to its end because I don't want to pattern it too much to Breaking Dawn's ending. If anyone has a question you can ask me about it and I'll answer you. I want everything to be clear to all of you so that you could all understand the story better. You can also PM me if you have a lot of questions for me.

Edward can't read the new Bella's mind here because I think that the original Bella can't be the only person in the world who could have a silent mind or have a mind shield.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Sixteen: Honeymoon

Bella's POV

Our trip to our destination was a blur to me. I only remember bits of it. Edward still haven't told me where we're going. He mostly carried or dragged me in the airports.

We are currently in Rio de Janeiro. So far, this is the first time, since we left the reception, that I'm fully awake. Good thing that our flights are connected to one another and there were no delays so we didn't need to stay on hotels. We got here faster because of that. I feel so happy that we finally left the airport. Then, Edward stopped dragging me. I don't think he noticed that I woke up already so I decided to talk to him since I already miss talking to him. "Hey, honey! Are we there yet?" I said. He looked at me, surprised. "Love, you're already awake! We're not yet close but don't worry we'll be there this evening." he said. Then I kissed him. We were in the airport but I didn't care.

After a while, Edward had to break our mini make out session because we were attracting a lot of attention. I didn't know what made me do it but I gave him my best puppy dog pout. "Honey, you're such a meany!" I whined. He laughed at my childish behavior but he kissed my forehead. "Love, don't worry I'll make it up to you when we arrive there." he said. Damn it! He still didn't slip.

After our little episode, Edward finally found a cab. He and the driver spoke in Portuguese and I didn't understand a thing. I decided not to ask where we're going because I know he won't tell me. He gives the driver directions, I assume, because he's using his hands and I think that he's pointing in different directions. I wish that I also know how to speak a lot of languages so that I could understand them. I think that I might get an idea to where we'll have our honeymoon if I knew how to speak different languages.

During the whole trip to wherever we're going I felt so excited and nervous. My mind kept thinking of everything that might happen in our honeymoon and what could possibly happen after. Edward just kept holding me to him throughout the entire ride and he sometimes place kisses on my forehead, hands, wrists, neck, cheeks and lips.

Then when the cab stopped, Edward paid the driver. Once we got out of the cab, I noticed that we are on a pier or dock. Yachts and other boats are all lined at the sides. I was in awe because they all looked luxurious. Then we stopped in front of what I think is the most beautiful yacht. I think that it was built for speed rather than leisure. "Honey, is this where we'll spend our honeymoon?" I said. I was smiling wide because I think that this is the surprise. I mean I think this is amazing because it's my first time to ride a yacht. "No, love, but it will take us there." he said. I felt a little sad that I still have to wait more to see the surprise but whatever, because Edward is with me. I have lots of time at hand because I'll become a vampire soon and I'll have forever with him so I don't mind.

Edward brought in our luggage first before he helped me in getting in. When I got in, we kissed. It was a very sweet kiss but it was also short. "Edward!" I whined. He chuckled maybe because I've been whining too much lately. "Love, we'll have lots of time for that. Don't you wanna get there faster? And did you know that that's the first time I heard you call me Edward since we left our wedding reception." he said. "Well, I want to get to wherever we're going sooner. And I'm so sorry if you didn't want me calling you nicknames." I said. I don't know why but I suddenly felt embarrassed of what I've said and done. I should stop whining and be patient. I think Edward is getting annoyed with me so I should shut up. "Love, I hope that you know that I'm not mad. I was only trying to point things out so I'm sorry if I offended you." he said. He looked so worried. "So you're not mad or annoyed with me?" I said. He nodded his head and then he kissed my forehead. I smiled and then I hugged him.

After that, Edward left to start the yacht. I followed him to where he went because I had nothing to do. When I was already with him, he smiled a very dazzling smile then the yacht started moving.

During our trip to our honeymoon destination, we talked about random things. We didn't have any awkward moments now. Then Edward stopped talking and he started smiling very wide. "Honey, why are you smiling like that?" I said. "Love, that island is where we'll be spending our honeymoon. It's called Isle Esme. It was Carlisle's gift to Esme on one of their anniversaries." he said. So that's where he gets his thoughtfulness and generosity. "Honey, I can't see anything." I said. I'm trying really hard to see it but I can't. "Sorry, love, but you'll see it soon so don't worry." he said. Then he kissed my cheek. Then when we grew closer I saw the island that he was talking about. It was beautiful and it looks so calm and peaceful. "Love, Esme lt us borrow it so that no one could bother us." he said. I understood the reason why he would want us to have our honeymoon there. No one else would be around so he and I could focus on each other without interruption. He would also have a rest from reading minds because we are alone and he apparently can't read my mind. I remember the time that I found out about their special abilities. It was the day after I found out about them being vampires. During the car ride to school, we were all speaking with each other. They were telling me their stories animatedly when Alice became stiff. She stopped talking and she was staring in space. Then Edward and Jasper stiffened a little but got over it quickly. I asked about it and they explained everything to me. I was a bit shocked at first but I got over it quickly because I found their gifts cool.

I snapped out from my memory when I felt Edward's arms around me. I noticed that he was carrying me to a small house. The house looked a lot like the Cullen mansion in Forks but it was a lot smaller. "Love, you've been so quiet lately. May I ask what's on your mind?" he said. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about things." I said. Then I kissed his cheek to assure him that what I told him was the truth.

When we entered the house, Edward was still carrying me. It doesn't bother me anymore when he carries me as long as he's happy, I'll let him do it. "Honey, please put me down. I wanna look around please." I said. "Sure, love! I'll come with you since I haven't gone here for a long time." he said. I was puzzled by what he said. "Umm… Edward, honey, who did you bring here with you before?" I said. I felt a bit jealous by what he said but I can't judge him without knowing things. He chuckled at my question and I blushed. "Love, I never brought anyone here with me besides my family. We're the only ones who stay here. No one outside our family has ever been in here." he said. "Then why were you here before?" I said. "To be totally alone. I can think more clearly when I'm alone and I have some peace of mind when I can't hear people's thoughts." he said. I feel so happy that I can help him have that peace of mind while I'm with him. I understood his reasons so I stopped asking. "Honey, come on! I wanna look around now." I said. "You're not jealous anymore, love?" he said. He was grinning at me so I know that he's joking. "I'm not jealous anymore so… let's go!" I said. I started pulling him even though it's useless since I'm not strong enough to do so. I think he sensed what I wanted that's why he just followed me.

When we finished touring the house, I started getting nervous. I don't know what I'm gonna do now so I started getting nervous. We didn't practice doing it before so I have no idea on how to do it. Then I noticed that we have been quiet so I looked at Edward. He looks like he's never done this before so I kind of felt relieved. I also kind of felt hot so I wanted to take a shower. "Honey, can I please take a quick shower? It's kind of hot in here." I said. Although Edward is cold, I still want to have a shower. "Of course, love! Just meet me outside once you're done." he said. I just nod my head but something came to my mind. "Wait! Honey, why is it hot here?" I said. I'm not complaining about it, I was just curious. "Well, I thought it might help so that you won't get cold when you're with me." he said. I smiled at him. "I'll go out now, just meet me outside when you're done with your shower." he said. He kissed me before going out.

When Edward left, I went to the bathroom. I took a warm shower to calm my nerves. During my shower, I kept giving myself a pep talk. I don't want to back out now because I somehow felt that this won't feel the same once I become a vampire. I don't want to wait until I'm a vampire to be able to do this.

After my shower, I went to our room to wear a swimsuit. I wanna go swimming so I'll just ask Edward for that later. I went to my suitcases feeling a bit nervous and scared. I didn't pack my things because they wanted to keep the surprise, so Alice packed everything. When I finally opened all my suitcases, I saw that Alice packed a lot of lacy clothes in there. If that isn't bad enough I saw that they're a bit provocative but at least there were some that that's not so bad.

After staring at the clothes for a while, I finally chose a blue bikini. It was simple and not too scary for me. But before I put it on I saw a not from Alice.

_Bella,_

_ Please don't be stubborn._

_ You'll thank me later._

_Love,_

_Alice_

I can't believe it! This is so embarrassing but I know that I shouldn't bet against Alice. Then, I put the bikini on.

After that I went out to meet Edward. I felt so nervous about how I'm going to go through with all of this. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Edward but at the same time I want to try this. I want to give myself to him.

When I saw Edward, I ran to him. "Hey, honey! Can we go swimming? Please!" I said. He smiled and then he kissed me. "Sure, love, let's go!" he said. We started looking for a place to put our things on. We know it's safe to just leave it anywhere because no one else is here but it will be easier to find if it's all in one place. We found a tree that's close enough to the house.

After that we went swimming. We were having fun playing around, talking and making out. It felt so good being with Edward this close. Then suddenly, one thing led to another and we ended up making love that night.

The next day, I woke up feeling a bit sore but I think it's because I was a virgin before we made love. I really do want to thank Alice for the clothes she packed for me. It helped me a lot in making myself less self-conscious in front of Edward.

Everything went amazing after Edward finally listened to me that I was completely fine and that the soreness wouldn't last long. Our honeymoon was a complete bliss. I never thought that I could ever be that happy. I also didn't encounter anymore problems after being sore. It didn't even feel like Edward was a vampire. I was only reminded of it when he would show off, sparkle under the sun and he wouldn't eat when I had to.

After two weeks of our honeymoon, we are going back home. I think that our honeymoon would've been more fun if I didn't get my period in the middle of it.

I think I fell asleep again during our trip home because I didn't remember anything apart from Edward holding me.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Happily Forever After

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks for those who reads my stories and add them or me in their favorite list. You guys rock! I'm also sorry for the very long wait. I'm also sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews even if I promised to do so. I didn't have very much time to do it.

Thank you to the following for your reviews: sheeiur22, AliceCullen3, Twilightroxas7, Peaceful Dragon Rose. They really made my day.

This is the last chapter of the story. I'm really sorry that it's not very deserving of a long wait. I just sort of had a writer's block. Sorry!

If anyone has a question you can ask me about it and I'll answer you. I want everything to be clear to all of you so that you could all understand the story better. You can also PM me if you have a lot of questions for me.

Edward can't read the new Bella's mind here because I think that the original Bella can't be the only person in the world who could have a silent mind or have a mind shield.

Bella died. Now, the Cullens go back to Forks because Alice had a vision of Bella.

Bella's Reincarnation

Chapter Seventeen: Happily Forever After

Bella's POV

When we went home, everyone was so excited. Apparently they were all expecting us, including my parents. I feel so happy that they're all getting along with each other. My parents stayed for the whole day but they had to leave before dinner because they both had to do business in a different country.

After my parents left, we all planned and discussed about my transformation. We decided to wait a few weeks so that we could all prepare for it.

We decided to have fun and create memorable moments in those few weeks while preparing for everything. I asked if maybe we could keep in touch with my parents and still see them after my transformation. I really can't leave them and I need them, at least while they're still alive I want them with me. Edward said that it could only be possible if I have some kind of extraordinary self-control which might be impossible. He promised he'd try to grant my request as best as he could. I was content with that since there's a small possibility that I could have it. I really hope so.

When the time came for my transformation, I was somehow prepared. I know that I would feel unbearable pain but if it means that I'll be with Edward forever, then I'll bear that pain. I also don't have much problems with remembering my human life because we videotaped almost everything or at least we took some pictures.

I am ready for a life with Edward and being a vampire forever. I know the consequences of my choice but I'm not backing out.

Then on the day before my transformation, I woke up feeling sick. Carlisle checked to see what's wrong and guess what? I'm pregnant! The room went quiet after a while but then I started begging Edward for us to keep the baby and postpone the transformation till after I give birth. "Bella, you can't keep the baby. The baby's not compatible with your body. We could lose you if you push through with this." Carlisle said. "But I want our baby. Please!" I said. I was looking at all of them, especially Edward, begging. "Love, I don't want to lose you!" he said. I just cried while begging. "Please, I want this! I want my baby." I said.

Eventually they let me have my way but Edward was still reluctant. "Honey, I want our baby!" I said. "Love, I don't want to lose you. The baby might kill you. I can't let that happen." he said. "It won't happen, okay?" I said. "We won't know that!" he said. "Please, Edward! After you let me have this I'll give you anything you want." I said. Then, I kissed him and I felt him surrender a bit.

The month before I gave birth was a painful blur. It was then that we learned that our baby grew at a very accelerated pace. But when Renesmee was born, I realized it was worth it. I named her after my great grandmother Bella's mother and Esme. Edward let me name her that. After Renesmee's birth, I was greatly injured so I was transformed by Edward to prevent my death. The three days of my transformation were pure agony. It felt like I was being burned alive but after a while the burning sensation went away.

When the burning totally went away, I opened my eyes. Everything looked, smelled, felt and sounded clearer. Then I saw Edward. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. In fact, when I looked around, it was like seeing everyone for the first time. I am so happy. I guess they sensed it so they calmed down. "Edward, where's Renesmee?" I ask. Oh my gosh! My voice sounded better. "She's downstairs, love. Aren't you thirsty?" he said. "No, not really. I wanna see our baby, please!" I said. "Love, it might be too dangerous for you to be around her while you haven't hunted yet. Please!" he said. "Fine!" I said. But I pouted to show them that I really wanna see her.

Edward and I were the only ones who hunted. It was really fun to hunt with him and have our privacy but we really want to see our daughter, well, mostly I do so we hurried back home.

We played with our daughter the whole day. We all adored her. When evening came, we tucked her in and stayed in our room. I guess that's when our forever started.

The End.


End file.
